SWTOR: The Secrets of Vjun
by Walkman355
Summary: Mira Seram is a young Padawan who has finally been accepted for an assignment in the Outer Rim, serving under General, and Jedi Weapon Master, Katja Ramanek. However their assignment is more than they originally thought. Her new master Sirel Draken has a troubled past, and their assignment will only call to his inner evils and the call of the Dark Side is hard to resist.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, trying something new here...I love Star Wars, and part of me is holding my self back because I know my mental picture will live up to what I'm writing, but I think I can pull this off if I pace myself...a lot.**

SWTOR: The Secrets of Vjun

Mira and her fellow Padawan Michael stood on the docks of Coruscant outside the Senate building. They stood with three others. Two looked like they were from Xing on Nar Shadda; a small slum for Serroco inhabitants. Another was a Jedi, but his appearance was rather strange. He had snow white hair and piercing golden eyes. He was obviously human, but not from any world Michael had ever seen before. He described everything to Mira because she was blind. It was not a new injury or anything; she had been like that since birth. She was a Miraluka, a being who saw the world through the Force. He could only imagine how beautiful the world must look through her eyes, and she felt the same way about his sight. She was about 1.75 meters tall, with bright blonde hair that fell all over her face in a raggedy appearance. She had a simple cloth binding over her eyes and wore beige Jedi robes that were a size too big, but her tunic and trousers fit fine. Michael was the exact opposite. His freshly pressed dark brown robes fit perfectly on his average stature of 1.6 meters and neatly combed brown hair accented his emerald green eyes. "Michael, how do the sky-scrapers look?"

"Well…it's hard to describe…the windows paint everything a golden hue and they also reflect whatever is facing them. The metal gleams bright silver like a freshly polished lightsaber handle, and they tower above the other buildings like the trees on Tython."

She turned as if sensing something and her mouth went wide, "Look at that!"

A shuttle landed before them, it was a steely color with red accents. The ramp descended and two Jedi, a soldier, and a smuggler stepped off the ramp. The woman among them was strong and commanding. She was a Miralian and her skin was an emerald green, while her tattoos were a diamond comprised of four smaller diamonds on her forehead. She wore regular Jedi robes with a vest on top of her tunic being an azure color and her tunic and pants being a purplish color. Her black hair was tied in a tight ponytail and her face was hard-set and stony. Her eyes were ice blue and cut through Michael like a knife, the only ones to match her gaze were the Serrocans. She had a strange blade on her back and her two lightsabers were of different length, one was short handle wise so it fit perfectly in her palm while the other was the regular handle length. _A short and long lightsaber…she must use the Ataru form. _Michael thought to himself.

Mira still gaped and he could only assume these people looked like glittering jewels to her as their Force swirled around them like a mighty wind. The other Jedi was a Cathar male, strong and big with a large mane around his reddish orange furry face. He had a double blade handle in his hand and was extremely burly. His robes look like they had been specially made since his frame was much larger than any other recruit. The soldier next to him wore special camouflaged armor with a green Kama at his waist. He had a specialist rifle on his back and his rank on his arm was lieutenant. The only other insignia was a black and blue Nexu on his shoulder. The 432nd, Shade Hunters, special forces squad designed for sabotage and assassination. _Whatever our assignment is, it'll definitely be cloak and dagger_. Michael thought.

The other man wore a duster and a wide brimmed hat with a bandana over his mouth. The only notable feature of his was a glowing red robotic eye and the two custom made pistols in his holsters. The single eye scanned the area with much whirring and clicking. "Lots of vantage points, no snipers…yet; if you want to talk, make it fast."

"Gentlemen…and lady; you've been gathered here because you are now joining MY Section. I am Katja Ramanek the last of the Jedi Weaponmasters. And I am the General on board the flagship _Rising Sun_; the ship behind me." She said pointing to the sky at a republic destroyer. "is the _Echani Moon_ the General on Deck is Master Soliel Ragnar, descendant of Atris of the Jedi Council, and Watchmen of the Old Order. She honors the ways of Old by serving as a Watchmen, the warriors at the frontlines. You will obey her as you obey me. The men behind me are my specialists; my ex-Padawan now Jedi Knight, Dace Wehkrory; Lieutenant Kristoff Anders leader of my personal division of the 432nd; the last man here is a smuggler friend of mine known in the underworld as "Red Dead Eye." His real name is Daveth Kane and he will be my advisor on matters of combat and navigation. You will treat him with respect and admiration for he is a decorated pilot among the Republic. If that is all we will board my ship."

Mira raised her hand, and Katja sighed, "Yes Miss…?"

"Mira, Mira Seram. I just had a question. I was under the impression Michael and I would be put under the tutelage of our Masters?"

"You will be. Hurry up now, and Maxus, just because your brother is a General in my fleet doesn't mean you get special treatment."

They turned to the white haired boy and he just shrugged and walked on. They rode the shuttle up to the Destroyer in space and went to the bridge. There were three people who stood out from the rest. A man in white armor like Kristoff's but it was bulkier and had yellow accents. He had white hair and eyes and scanned the room. His insignia was Commander, and his emblem was a flaming skull, the 333rd Hell Jumpers, these guys were on the spearhead of every suicide mission and impossible siege there was…and they always came out victorious. The Jedi on deck wore luminous white robes and had snow white hair. She turned to face them and her complexion was pale and her eyes were silver. The fleet officer stepped up in their clean pressed uniform. Their ruby red hair and green eyes were commanding.

"Welcome to Master Soliel's ship. We are known as the _Dawn Runners_ we are a collective of special forces and specialists who run black ops missions against Imperials who violate the treaty. We haven't been in an actual full out planetary assault since the Battle of Coruscant. You are expected to behave in this fleet as you would anywhere else in your temples or barracks. You will be punctual, respectful, and conservative. Speak when spoken to and don't question our orders. Now I am told that the Padawans here are to be assigned masters, so would Mira Seram please step forward?"

Mira moved forward. "You are assigned to serve under Master Sirel Draken. Report to the pilot in hanger three; Brothers Wang, you will report to his ship as well…dismissed!"

Mira felt truly utterly blind without Michael guiding her and telling her how things were, because she stumbled behind the Wangs until arriving at what she assumed was the hanger. "Hey, you the newbies!?" A gruff voice called. The Wangs recoiled and she couldn't see why. Then she sensed him standing right in front of her. She looked up at him and felt the strength and malice this man carried. A scar over his eye rendered that eye blind like hers. She continued to feel the vibrations as he walked and map him out. Short hair, stubbly beard. Heavy armor…Mandalorian make. She felt him breathing down on her now and his breath reeked of cheap liquor. "Well…are you the newbies?"

"Yes…sir?"

He growled and waved his hand, "Come on, I don't got all day."

They followed him onto the shuttle and flew away from the _Echani Moon_ to a Brig known as _The Black Sando_ named for the mythical hunter in the deeps of Naboo. She stepped aboard and soon realized why. As soon as she set foot on the ship she sensed the overwhelming sense of emotion. No soldiers, just smugglers, bounty hunters, and mercenaries…they all eyed her and she felt their lust and their darkest desires and they terrified her. The men on the shuttle with her had disappeared in the muck and she couldn't see. She was swimming in a sea of darkness with no escape; she looked around wildly trying to find someone, anyone, to save her.

She felt a warmth come over her and a bright light shine before her. It was like standing in the presence of a sun. The feeling faded and she saw, truly saw, the man before her. He stood 1.9 meters tall, with hair as black as the men's hearts around her, and was as unkempt as hers. His eyes were a dark golden like a predatory creature and he looked at her as if he'd found a wounded lamb. His mouth was different though. It was a warm smile, as his beard was the only thing about him that seemed well maintained. His demeanor was withered, like staring at a walking corpse; his robes were black and wore small red leatheris armor. He stood before her with his arms crossed, and swept her under his robe and carried her away. "Remain calm, focus on the sound of my voice and match your speed to my own."

Something about his voice carried a weight to it and her eyes felt heavy, the world around her faded, and she slept. She awoke in a strange room, and she had no idea how she had gotten there. The man sat across the room from her, before a small shrine, in meditation. His eyes snapped open and he turned around, "You're awake…that is good, are you feeling better?"

"Yes," How come she couldn't see past this room? "I'm feeling much better…what is with this room?"

"I am blocking your sight momentarily…this ship can be…overwhelming for those not prepared for it. I can't get Soliel to come down from her perch to be here, but Katja will arrive…but her force of being just brings people to their knees. I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Sirel Draken, Master of the Jedi Order."

**Okay, so Sirel Draken is a character I made for a Star Wars screen play long ago when I had no idea what a Mary Sue was, so don't worry...I'm better now I've thought about this for months before posting this and I think I can dumb him and everyone else down from the overpowered crap they used to be...I've broken Mary Sues before and I'm not stopping anytime soon. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's a little short, but it's been a busy day and I wanted to at least do something productive for writing.**

The Vision of the Blind

Mira sat in meditation, breathing slowly in and out as she expanded the borders of her mind past the room. Her Master had explained that the room was closed off because of the Rakatan artifacts he kept in the four corners of the room. He paced back and forth behind her, the constant click, click, click of his boots providing an interesting rhythm. She tried hard to expand her mind beyond the borders of the room but she could not focus. "I can't do this; your pacing makes it impossible to focus!" She cried throwing up her hands in exacerbation.

"Tell me will you be able to focus when your life depends on it? When you charge into battle to meet the Sith will you focus? Blaster bolts flying, people dying all around you…when their flames of life are extinguished then will you be able to see?" He asked with intensity, she could see his brow furrow, "You cannot lean on anyone like a crutch. You are only blind because you perceive yourself to be. There were many monks and masters in the Order who could see through the Force as your people do, but you are still young…untrained. When you looked around at people you see them like a flame, the brighter they are the stronger in the Force. But you must learn to use the Force as your eyes. For now, don't focus on what's outside, but what's inside. What do you see?"

She tried again, extending her perception, and with everything the Force touched she mapped out the room, and he rapped her wrist. "Ow!"

"Not like that! I didn't ask what you feel, but what you see."

She tried again, focusing on the sight of her mind, not what she could feel. She saw herself, and him, as they sat on the mat in the floor. She saw the door to her left with the small holopad to open it. In front of her, past her master was the shrine and behind her was a bed. To the right a refresher and another room she hadn't noticed before. She began to reach out and try to see into the room, to feel what was within, and upon touching it she was plagued with vision. Four people, one man in a dark brown robe with a blue lightsaber in hand, a young Sith, a Echani Jedi Master in grey robes and then what looked like a young Echani female. They fought, the Sith engaging directly with the blue sabered Jedi, who was hesitant to fight, it must have been someone he knew. The Master and his Padawan leapt in, the Padawan making the first mistake and growing close to the Sith. He almost killed her if not for the Master intercepting the blade. He screamed and fell and the Sith cackled. The blue sabered man removed the Sith's arms in a fit of rage and stopped before beheading him. He panted and his hands shook. "DO IT SIREL!" screamed the Echani. He could not, and the older man shoved him aside and beheaded the grinning Sith. Sirel screamed with rage and leapt at her, and she screamed as she snapped back to reality and he shook her gently.

"Mira!? Are you okay?" His voice full of concern and eyes full of worry.

Would she tell him what she saw? She didn't think she'd have to, because he could see it written over her face as she could see it etched on his as well. That was an odd concept now, seeing. She could now see the room as she looked around. She could see before her, through the cloth and truly see around her and sense whatever her sight didn't encompass. But she saw the grief on his face, as deep as the memory itself, that remorse was his deepest regret. "Mira…you saw it didn't you?"

"S-saw what?" She tried to evade.

"Mira, I felt you reach out to the room…you touched it and felt what was within." He said somberly.

"Y-yes…" She resigned, "I saw the fight…the Sith…" She left out the part about him jumping at her in rage, she hadn't seen the end of it, but she knew it was not good.

"When I was young…I trained under a Master, you probably have never heard of him, Master Doramut. He trained me in the art of the saber and of the Force…when I was brought into the Order, with my brother being brought in after I had already made Knight status, I was brash. I was exceptional in combat, but I had neither the patience nor the compassion for much else. Eventually I learned these things and became a Knight accepting a Padawan of my own at the same time as my friend Cardin Wrostek. His Padawan's name was Soliel Ragnar…and mine was X'endha Calburn." He smiled fondly at the thought of his old Padawan but soon his face was filled with grief once more.

"We traveled a lot together, and soon Soliel and X'endha grew feelings for one another which drew them close to betraying their vows to the Order. We had heard of a groups of Revanites and were sent to investigate, but what we found was nothing but a den of Sith. We were tortured, forced to fight for their amusement. Until one day X'endha broke. He joined their ranks and fought against us." The vision of the arena flooded back to her.

"We triumphed after a long fought battle, and Soliel was heartbroken at the loss of her love at her Master's hand…I too was full of grief, and in my rage struck down my only friend and hunted his Padawan through the jungle back to our ship. She escaped and I fell into darkness. She brought back troops and I was ready for them, I amassed my followers and led an onslaught against the Jedi, and cut a bloody swath through world after world gaining momentum until I arrived at the doorstep of the Jedi on Tython. There I confronted my Old Master, and he defeated me. I was stripped of the Force and left to wander. Only recently have I returned and achieved this position of Master, and Soliel has yet to forgive me. I do not blame her…I fell into darkness." He said, the grief on his face darkening it making the corpse look seem complete. He carried so much pain for a Master, unlike those in the Temple who preached, but didn't seem to carry weight with them. He was different. He was her Master. And she would gladly serve at his side.


	3. Chapter 3

**After a damn long absence from Fanfiction I'm back. It's taking me longer to formulate these, factor in character development, decide where I want them to go, then write them, so you'll forgive me if I'm a tad slow.**

Jedi Training

Michael sat patiently meditating on the ammo crates near him, he had gotten to lifting three at once and arranging them in any order he wished, but it required deep concentration. "So this is the full extent of your power?" His master said. "For a Padawan I must say I'm impressed…but if you don't grow in strength any I may have to choose another." She easily commandeered the crates from him, adding another three to the mix with ease and arranging them however she wished. "The Light side is the power of mind and of heart. If you are pure and righteous there is nothing that can stop you. You must let go of lesser emotions and focus only on your duty as a Jedi."

"My, don't we sound like a zealot." Michael heard from the doorway as Sirel Draken entered the room, "To say to be pure and to not live as a human are quite the contradiction of philosophy." This was the first time seeing Mira's master, and to be quite honest he looked more like a Sith than a Jedi; he was robed in black with red leatheris armor. His body looked weary, but his eyes were full of youth and vigor, and his hair was unkempt but his beard refined.

He felt Master Soliel cringe and he felt a sensation off of her he had never felt before…hate and contempt. Mira strolled in and he felt her brighten, "Michael, it is good to see you! Well…I can't necessarily see you, but…I'm working on it. Master Draken is really quite wise; he's showing me how to see through the Force…not just see the strength of one's force, but to physically see!" She beamed at her Master and he felt an admiration from her he had never seen in the temple.

However, this man made his Master furious. "Be careful he doesn't lead you down the path of the dark side, child. He may seem good and well…but this man slaughtered many of our brothers and sisters."

"It's strange you saw them as family how you always thought you were better than them as a Padawan." He replied.

Michael looked to his Master and saw the rage barely contained beneath her frame, she wanted nothing more than to draw her lightsabers and kill the man before her. Luckily for them, two others entered the meditation chambers of the Echani Moon. "Still content to teasing Soliel and trying to goad her…can't you just sit down and speak how you really feel, frater?" Asked the older man; Mira and Michael turned to look at them. The older man was probably Sirel's age, but he was much different. He wore tribal armor over his Jedi robes, they were covered with runes and he even had straw-weaved clothing over the robes to act as a buffer for the armor. But his hair was short, and well-kept like his beard. His eyes were a deep aqua, and they seemed to radiate kindness and life. He wore a smile on his face, and a few scars as well.

"Typion Rackham as I live and breathe…Mira, this man if you've read the holo-records, was responsible for the quelled riots of the natives of Felucia. During the Great Galactic War…the native Felucians, who were Force sensitive made him an honorary member…he was one of the first Jedi to ever set foot in their encampments." Sirel beamed at his friend, "He was also in the same training group as Cardin and I."

"Ah yes, but we were much younger…how old are you now?"

"It's rude to ask…but 38 is the answer. You should know; my birthday is only 2 months from your own." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Ah right, right…but this must be your new Padawan. Tell me child, how many masters have you had before Sirel?" Typion asked leaning on the wall.

"Only one sir, Master Breki of Tython; he was very kind to me, and taught me how to use the Force, but he wasn't one for saber combat." She replied.

Typion smiled, and Sirel spoke, "Master Breki was Typion's master…back when Breki was one of the best saber masters there were. He stopped fighting after the battle of Coruscant. But if you aren't too keen on saber combat I guess I know what I need to work on, and if you want some extra tutelage in the Force I'm sure Typion and his ex-Apprentice wouldn't mind." He smiled at the younger man, who she'd not even noticed until he pointed him out. He was hidden from her sight, like a shadow. He must have taken that path as a Consular to Shadow…he made himself visible to her and she saw him. Wavy but short hair, braided on the sides, dark brown robes and tight leatheris armor he wore a cloth bind over his eyes like her; he was a Miraluka. He wore a strap across his chest and she sensed two lightsabers across his chest. He nodded to her, but otherwise remained silent.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Mira Seram, are you also a Miraluka?" She asked.

"I am." He replied bluntly, "I am Areix Malus, a Jedi Shadow from the planet Corellia."

"I…see…well I am from Coruscant, but I was raised on Tython…" She felt awkward talking about it since he already probably knew that and also probably didn't care too much. She scratched her head. "I'm uh…"

"It's fine, you're new to this." He smiled, "Truth be told I'm as old as Soliel…she just got a lot farther than I did…she was always more talented and driven." He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Being around us…on this ship bound for war…it's a lot to take in. Just ease yourself into it and try to readjust your mind to things. It was easy to see on Tython for us because we Jedi are rather reclusive. But to be with many people, of different species or races, all mixing together and their ambitions and ideals rush around you…it's a lot for a Miraluka to take in…you'll adjust, and then your Force sight will be sharper than ever."

Sirel stepped in, "But that's no reason to shirk your other training…we'll work on the Force, but we also need to work on your saber techniques and other abilities…so I've devised a little special training with a few…special tutors." He grinned, "You can come in now."

A young Cathar woman wearing a long black coat with a shirt and trousers entered in the training room. She didn't wear shoes and her feet padded silently across the floor. She stopped in front of Mira and sniffed her briefly. "This will be fun newbies. I am Meghera Kurai, otherwise known as the Cheshire Smuggler. And I will be training you on how to defend yourself with the help of my lovely associate."

Mira could smell it; the cheap liquor and heavy stench of oil. She heard the thud of his steps and the slow methodical breath, the Mandalorian was here. "My name is Corus Ordo…and today I will be teaching you how to fight…and win."

Michael and Mira stood side by side as the two teachers looked them over. "I'll take the boy." Corus said, "Hitting a blind girl would leave a bad taste in my mouth." He pulled Michael aside and dropped into a boxing stance. Michael dropped into a Makashi form stance with his hands, as he was adept in the fencing aspect of saber combat. Sirel watched him closely, and with great interest which surprised Mira.

"Eyes on me!" Meghera said snapping her fingers, "I'm your opponent, so let's go." She took a stance Mira was unsure about so she simply put her hands up, and Sirel stepped in.

"Hands need to be centered, you want them to be close to your face, but loose enough that you can block your chest or legs. Be rigid and flexible at the same time, focus on your opponents movements and take a strong stance. Legs spread but not too far apart, rooted." He adjusted her stance and patted her on the back, "Get ready."

"What?" was all she could manage before the Cathar dropped to her feet and with a sweep kick she floored the young Miraluka.

"I guess that's my point then?" She asked helping Mira back up. "I'm kinda with Corus…it's difficult to fight someone who hasn't had much experience with these things. So how did you get chosen?"

Mira rubbed her head, "Master Breki chose me because he saw Force potential…but then he recommended me to Master Draken because he said I needed a better experience."

"Ah…so he signed you up for punishment…well let's just start on the basics. You've probably done breathing in your meditations so let's synchronize that with some basic moves. Exhale, punch. Inhale, draw your arms back in defense." She drilled like that while Michael fought the Mandalorian. The Mandalorian was a physically superior and more armored opponent than Michael, with much more combat experience, but Michael held his own for a good while before the Mandalorian got the upper hand and began to put more weight behind his punches, driving the frailer man back until flooring him and going for the killing blow, stopping inches from his face.

"Jedi were once respected by Mandalorians as fierce warriors and feared by others. But I can see that you are just a kath pup playing at being the alpha dog." He said bluntly.

Mira walked up and kicked that mean, old, smelly man right in his face. "You leave Michael alone…if he's a pup then I'm a breeze, because I can't even fight without my lightsaber…even then I'm sub-par at best…but…but Michael is great!"

Sirel smiled at his young apprentice and nodded at Corus to back off. Meghera took him by the shoulder, "Come on slugger, let's get you a drink."

The old Mandalorian grinned, "I hope you got a big wallet."

Sirel helped his own Padawan away, "Let's go work on your saber skills…I have a holocron from my last Master, it will serve you well. And I have a few tricks of my own."

Michael watched Mira leave, felling ashamed she had to stand up for him. As everyone shuffled out and it was just his master and him, she finally spoke. "Do you care for that girl?"

"Huh? Well I mean I helped her around the Temple…" His voice trailed off.

"Do you care for her…do you love her?" His master asked more sternly.

"She's an exceptional Jedi, master. And she is a dear friend, but I do not know if I would go that far." He said, desperately trying to hide how he felt.

His master fixed him with an icy stare. "Do not let those emotions flourish. For if you fall in love with her, and she with you…it will lead you down the dark side. When one of you falls the other will follow. Trust me, love…love does more harm than good."

He was left alone to ponder this lesson, and he wondered how he truly felt for Mira.


End file.
